penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
HinderFall
Founding Founding/Vampire War: Humans settle. Live in peace for awhile and build up the coastly town of Stroud. Over time more people and races come to the island but it's still mostly humans. Vampires come from sketchy boat but the people let it through anyway. The vampires gain strength and then have a war with the humans. Vampires win taking over the island. They rule it for a long while settling a new city. The city of Bomanberg that becomes the capital and making it a kingdom. The remaining people flee to the north and settle in the mountains, that creates the city of Ashguard. They pray to the gods for a way that can help them defeat the vampires. Hircine answers by giving them a form of lycanthropy but tells them that once it is done they can not keep it. The people accept the gifts and a hanful of them become werewolf warriors. With the lycans help the people take the fight to the vampires and end up winning but suffer many casualties. They take back their kingdom and drive away the vampires either into hiding or off the island. Afterwards the lycans show a few trusted individuals the potion that made them control themselves but warn of the dangers it can have. This then leads to the formation of Blood Hunter Orders. The Lycans choose to stay but by the wish from Hircine they must go to the north and not be apart of the bloodhunters. Thing then set in motion and the rest of the people then begin to rebuild Government Structure The Government Structure of The Kingdom of Hinderfall is a Monarchy. The ruler at the time has a say in everything but the royal advisers are the ones that come up with laws and such. The ruler can either disagree or agree. The ruler also must appoint people that they trust to look after the other settlements. Settlements * Bomanberg (Capital, Population 18,000) * Stroud (Port town, Population 11,000) * Ashguard (Military Village, Population 700) Important Locations * The Misty Mountain * Hinderfall Marshlands * Darkwoods * The Great Forest Interactions with other Countries Treaties with The Kingdom of Silvervine History Racial Prejudice Reason: Hinderfall has a lot of secret history but one piece of history that everyone wonders is why everyone hates halflings. Not long ago There was a king who was bad at gambling. The king lost a lot of money to a halfling that was rumored to be cheating. The king was furious when he lost and even more so when he found out the halfling cheated and made it so that all halflings would be viewed as lesser people. Reign of the King: The aftermath of the war with the vampires left Hinderfall in ruin. But the people left from the chaos had the courage to rebuild and that is what they did. They kept the capital as Bomanberg and also the two other city's Stroud which become the main port and Ashguard which became the industrial city. This rebuilding took some time and one family that has been in Hinderfall from the beginning and supported the war greatly came into power. This family was known as the Boyle's. Eric Boyle was crowned king and was a good king for some time. In that time he married a nice woman who gave birth to his only child, a girl. Her name was Sofia Boyle. Sadly the mother died soon after giving birth to the child. This changed the king. As time went on he started to do things that the public weren't to happy about. This continued and the Kings corruption and craziness grew to the point that the common people were ready to take up action and make a change in the leadership. Rebellion/Crowning of a new ruler: '''Sofia Boyle was still young but she didn't have the same views as her father. So when she was about 16 she decided to leave the castle and join the resistance against her father hoping to stop him. The rebellion went on for a good 8 years where there was much chaos and destruction but finally The king was overthrown and killed. Sofia was crowned queen because she was the daughter of the king and for her help during the rebellion. Some people did not like this idea and thought she may end up like her father. '''Lady of the Sea Title: Hinderfall was known for its wood, ships and seafood. The army is very naval based. So since many thing to do with Hinderfall also had to do with the sea. The public started to call the queen The Lady of the Sea. It was more of another thing to call her other then queen. The queen liked it so it stuck. Category:Laikka Category:Kingdom of Hinderfall